1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-function stylus and, more particularly, to a multi-function stylus using a retractable method or a detachable method to switch touch functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic products, such as computers, televisions and mobile communications, continuously develop towards a touchable interface of multimedia software and request, and therefore, the requests for the touch panel quickly increase and the application of more electronic products will be promoted. Recently, there are mainly five types, such as resistive type, capacitive type, electromagnetic type, surface acoustic wave type and infrared type of the touch panel technology. The operation of the touch products not only can be processed by a click or a slide of a finger but also can be processed by using a stylus to allow the touch panel to obtain a better position induction. However, the commercial stylus is sold depended on the technology which the cooperated touch panels use so that various touch electronic products a user own may use different types of styluses, such as electromagnetic type, resistive type or capacitive type. For the user, the stylus with a single function cannot be used between different touch electronic touch products so that it is necessary to increase a budget on the styluses for fitting different touch types thus to decrease the will of buying the stylus.
In another aspect, except that the developments of the resistive and capacitive touch technologies are mature, a more accurate determination for the traces of the strokes can be provided for the user who needs to write or draw by co-operating the electromagnetic touch panel with the electromagnetic stylus. However, the abovementioned resistive, capacitive and electromagnetic styluses are incompatible due to different touch methods. For example, the electromagnetic stylus needs a circuit board and an electromagnetic coil. In addition to a receiving space for structural needs, a barrel, which wraps the electromagnetic coil, needs to be a nonmetallic material for avoiding influencing the induction of the electromagnetic coil. However, a barrel and a pen nib of the capacitive stylus need to be a conductive material so as to transmit charges on the panel to the pen nib and barrel for producing a touch induction. Thus, how to overcome the conflict between the styluses with different touch functions to allow different touch functions to be combined for improving users' purchasing will becomes an issue to be resolved.